Did my Love Reach You?
by Sonata Raye
Summary: HikaruXOC. Ever wonder what happened to the little girl who asked the twins to play? What if I told you that her name was Akimori Mayu, and she looks like... a nerd...? (no offense to nerds, I'm a nerd too)
1. Chapter 1

**Did My Love Letter Reach You?**

**Me: HIIII! Recently, I had an inspiration to write an OHSHC fan fiction!**

**Mayu: I'm really nervous… I thought I was going to be in a D.N. Angel story…**

**Me: You don't like Ouran?**

**Mayu: It's not that, it's just that I thought I would be paired up with someone else.**

**Me: No worries! I'll still do a D.N. Angel one!**

**Mayu: Okay…**

**Tamaki: What a wonderful moment for me and Haruhi to grow closer! Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: Stay away from me.**

**Tamaki: Why!? TT-TT**

**Hitachiin twins: Hahaha!**

**Hunny: Haru-chan! Usa-chan is sad that you're being mean to Tama-chan. 030**

**Haruhi: -_-"**

**Me: err… I don't own any of the animes I mentioned.**

**Hikaru: Hey… I don't like this story.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Not believing you. Anyways, onto the story.**

"Mayu-chan!" my friend Hotaru yelled while racing down the hall towards me

"Hotaru-chan! Watch out!" I yelled seeing as how she was about crash into an open door. But it was too late.

_Crash!_

"Hotaru-chan!..." I yelled while running towards her, "…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said grinning widely at me. **This is Hotaru Natsuhoshi.**

"What a relief…" I sighed "So, why were you in such a rush?" **My name's Mayu Akimori.**

"Oh, right! I was on my way here, when I ran into Riku-chan (not literally of course)."

"And that's news because…?" I said while sweatdropping

"She was crying. Kaoru Hitachiin rejected her letter." Hotaru stated while getting up.

"Poor Riku-chan…" I said sadly.

"I know… But hey, don't let this stop _you _from confessing." Hotaru said with a kind smile

"Hotaru-chan!"

"What? You like Hikaru Hitachiin, don't you?" Hotaru asked while raising an eyebrow

"Y-yes…" I answered with a blush

"So go for it!" Hotaru said while slapping my back

"Eep!" I exclaimed while falling forward into someone

"I'm very sorry!" I apologized then looked up to see that the one I crashed into was Hikaru! I then felt the blood rushing up to my face.

"Whatever. Just get off." Hikaru said to me with an annoyed face

"I'M VERY SORRY!" I yelled while getting up

"So loud… Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said while getting up then left

"That's exactly why I can't confess. He hates me." I said while tearing up

Fast forward to today

"JUST CONFESS TO HIM!" Hotaru yelled while chasing me around the Ouran College campus

"NO!" I yelled back

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE AWFUL!"

"WHO CARES!?"

"ME!"

Meanwhile…

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

"Those two sure are energetic." Hikaru said while sweatdropping

"Yeah… Hey, isn't the one being chased Akimori Mayu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she's rumored to have poor health so I wonder why she's running…?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe because she's running for her life?" Hikaru suggested

"Yeah! That's probably it!" the twins laughed

Back to Mayu's POV

"SLOW DOWN, MAYU!" Hotaru yelled once more

"NO!" I responded

"NO, SERIOUSLY! SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"WHAT?" I yelled then looked where I was running, but it was too late. I crashed into Otori Kyouya.

"Annoying girl, watch where you're going." Kyouya said from beneath me

"I'm very sorry!" I said while getting up

"No matter, just be more careful." He said with an (obviously) fake smile. (Obviously to me, anyway). Anywho, he got up, left, and then I let out a breath of relief.

"Mayu-chaaannnn! You okayyyy?" Hotaru asked running up to me

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied

"Good, I don't want you collapsing due to running so much." Hotaru sighed

"Haha, thanks, but I kinda feel light-headed…" I said sadly

"Oh, really?" my best friend asked worriedly

"Yeah, but it'll pass, so no worries!" I said hastily

"Okay then!"

"_Truth is, I feel more than light-headed… I'm going to pass out any minute! I can't tell Hotaru-chan that because she'll feel so guilty… She feels guilty enough as is… Just put on a cheerful mask!" _ I thought to myself

"Oy! Akimori!" called the Hitachiin twins

"Hmm?" I inquired _"Oh my gosh, Hikaru!"  
_

"We were wondering if…" they started

"If…?"

"If you would like a free dress made by our mom!" they asked me with a suspiciously large smile on their faces.

"Why would you want to give me one by your mom?" I asked them with a suspicious tone

"As thanks for entertaining us!" They said rather matter-of-factly.

"How'd I do that?"

"Running for your life…? That was pretty funny. You ran around the campus _7 times_!"

"I did…?"

"You did! So, you want the dress?"

"Yes! Of course! I love the clothes your mom designs!" I said with a rather eager smile

"Okay then! Expect it by Saturday! Three days from now!" They said while walking off

"Okay! Thank you! I'll wear it to the dance party!" I said happily

"Bye!" they said with a wave

…

"Well, aren't you a lucky duck." Hotaru said with a sinister smile

"How so?" I asked

"You're getting a _dress _from the guy you like!"

"S-so?"

"So… He might like you, 'cuz who just walks up and asks if you want a designer dress, _for free_?"

"N-no! There's no way!" I protested

"Whatever." She said in a fake cold tone

"Well… It did give me a little more courage…"

"Well well… Hmm… You should wear contacts to the dance party! Actually, no. Scratch that! Wear contacts all the time now!" She said with an eager smile

"Why?"

"You look amazing without them! Your hair down too!"

"That's too much of a change for me."

"_I am getting tired of wearing glasses all the time. My head does feel a little heavy with this bun… Maybe I should try it…" _I pondered

"Well, better transform yourself by Friday!" Hotaru said with a wave

"WHAT?" but she just left

"Grr… honestly." I grumbled to myself

"But maybe I should…" I said to nobody in particular

"Oh well…"

The next day…

"Okay, I'll change one thing at a time." I said to myself

"Maybe my hair first…" I pondered

"Okay!" I got into the shower, finished after 10 minutes, then dried my hair with a hair dryer. My chestnut hair looked so… different. It was shiny, very straight, and felt very… silky. It somehow accented my eyes nicely. My blue eyes looked overly large behind these glasses… I would switch to contacts today, but I don't have any.

"Ojou-sama, time for breakfast." The maid told me

"Okay, I'm coming out." I said while opening the door and stepping out.

"O-ojou-sama… your hair…" the young maid stammered

"Oh, yes. I decided to leave it down from now on." I answered _"Woah, since when did I decide 'from now on'? Oh well… it's been said." _I thought to myself

"So? How does it look? Weird?" I asked her

"Nonsense! It looks wonderful!" she said reassuringly

"Thank you! Shall we head down now?" I asked happily

"Y-yes…" she stammered. We then left for the dining room

"Mayu! Your hair! You let it down!" My mother exclaimed

"Yup! You like it?" I asked her

"Y-yes, it looks very nice."

"Yay! I was also planning on wearing contacts!"

"Oh, of course! It's only natural that you should look your best, dear. I'll call the optometrist today and have your contacts arrive tomorrow." She said with a smile

"Yay! Thank you, Mother!" I said in another happy tone

"Of course." I then left to school

"My, dear… Mayu has grown into a lovely young lady." Mother said to Father

"Yes, she has." My Father said appearing out of nowhere

At school

"Mayu-chan!" Hotaru said running up to me

"Hotaru-chan! Good morning!" I said to Hotaru happily

"Mayu-chan, you look so different! You just need contacts!"

"Haha, yup!" I sang happily

"Sora-chan!" Hotaru called to our good friend Sora Fuyuhana

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Woah! First Hotaru, now Sora?**

**Me: Yup.**

**The twins: Tsubasa better not be here too**

**Tsubasa: What's up?**

**Me: Tsubasa! You are my favorite guy OC!**

**Tsubasa: I'm your only guy OC. -_-"**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Tsubasa: Okay…?**

**Me: Back to story!**

"Yeah? What's up Hotaru-chan?" she said while cringing (A/N: She was recently forced by Hotaru to use the –chan honorific for her and Mayu.)

"Look at Mayu-chan!" Hotaru said while pointing at me

"Wow, Akimo- OW!" Sora began to say, but was hit on the back by Hotaru due not saying Mayu-chan

**Me: Case in point.**

"Wow, _Mayu-chan,_ you look grea- OOOWWWW! WHAT'D I DO?" Sora asked Hotaru after being punched by her

"Don't say it like that!" Hotaru told Sora

"Hotaru-chan! She doesn't have to call us by first name if she isn't comfortable with it!" I scolded

"Okay, okay. It's just that she was ticking me off." Hotaru said while shrugging

"Natsuhoshi Hotaru! Apologize!"

"…Sorry Sora-chan…" Hotaru apologized

"It's fine…" Sora said while sitting up. We then saw something peculiar on Sora's head.

…

"PFFTTT!" Me and Hotaru started laughing like crazy

"Wh-what're you two laughing at?" Sora asked nervously

"Y-you h-h-have a l-la-large, r-red l-lump o-on y-your h-head!" I laughed. Me and Hotaru are now rolling on the floor laughing

**Me: Lol, in my other ficcy, it was Hakuba instead of Sora! Major role switch!**

**Sora: Now I know how he felt…**

**Me: Oh gosh, I'm getting too sidetracked. Back to my one-shot.**

"What?" Sora asked. She then ran off to the bathroom to look in the mirror

"HOTARUUUUUUUU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sora yelled while mad-dashing towards us-no, Hotaru

"UWAAAAA!" Hotaru yelled while getting 5 second head-start

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora yelled

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"I CAN'T DENY THAT!"

"OH, GOSH! WAAAAAHHHHHH!" While they were at that, I decided to write my letter for Hikaru-kun- yes, I decided to write it.

"Hmm…" I began to write

_To Hitachiin, Hikaru-sama._

_ Hikaru-sama, I'm sure you don't remember this day, but I do. A little girl walked up to a pair of twins sitting on a bench. It was snowing that day and she asked if they would play with her. They agreed, on one condition. It was to play their game when you try to guess which twin is which. She played, then lost. They looked as though they would cry, so she said: "I'm sorry, please don't cry." She then walked away… disappointed that she let them down… She tried her best to distinguish them, but she couldn't… This saddened her… _

_ Years passed and one day, she was talking with her friend who then accidentally pushed her into the older twin. She annoyed him so she decided to keep her distance. One thing that pained her was that is was after that happened she could distinguish them…_

_ A few more years more passed and the feelings she harbored for the elder twin grew and grew… Because of this she decided to write him a letter that shared her no-longer-hidden feelings…_

_ Do you know who that girl is? I do. That girl is…me. I love you, Hikaru-sama…_

_Sincerely,_

_Akimori Mayu_

"All done." I said to myself (A/N: It is customary to refer to the receiver of the letter to be addressed with –sama.)

"HOTARU, SLOW DOWN SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Sora yelled

"NEVER!" Hotaru replied

"They're still at it, and that letter took me nearly an hour…" I said surprised

_Beep! Beep!_

"Oh, there goes my watch. Time for lecture… Those two will probably still be at it by the time it's done." I said while walking to the building where my next lecture was

After lecture

"HOTARU, GIVE UP ALREADY!" Sora yelled

"NO!"

"You guys, the sun's already setting…" I said while sweat-dropping

"Oh." They said while stopping in unison

"I'm going home now, see ya." I said while leaving

"Bye, Mayu-chan!"

"Bye, Akimori!"

I got home and my mother came up to me with a small case.

"What's that?" I asked her

"Your contacts!" she answered happily

"Really? Awesome! Thank you, Mom!" I said after she nodded. I promptly hugged her.

"It was nothing dear, just a little bit of… persuasion." She said with an evil look in her eyes

"Haha, well, thank you! I'm going to put them in!" I said while grabbing the case and running up one of the many staircases in my home

"Yes!" I said reaching my bathroom

"Time to put them in~" I then cleaned the contacts, put them in, and looked at my reflection. I looked… different.

"Mayu? How are they? I'm coming in." my mother then entered. I turned to face her.

"Mayu! You look so beautiful!" My mother exclaimed

"Dear! Daichi-san! Come here!" my mother called my father

"What is it, Shinkou?" my father asked coming in

"Look at our daughter!" she instructed. He looked at me in awe

"Mayu! You look amazing! Just like Shinkou when she was your age!" my father announced

"R-really" I asked

"Yeah!" my parents said in unison

"This is perfect! You have a dance party coming up, right?" My mother asked

"Yes."

"You should get a Hitachiin dress!"

"Oh, actually, I already got one." I said swiftly

"Oh, really? I want to see it!"

"Well, it's not done yet."

"Oh, if that's the case, then okay!" she then left

"Mayu, did anyone ask you to the dance without coming to me first?" my father asked

"No."

"Good." Then my father left

"My father can be pretty scary sometimes…"

_Knock, knock_

"Ojou-sama, it's time for dinner." My maid said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." I told her.

Two minutes later I came down. Dinner was rather quiet and went by in a flash. I went up to my room, sat on my window-seat, and looked up at the sky. I decided to go out to the balcony before changing into my pajamas. The night sky was always beautiful… Ooh! A falling star! _"I wish for my letter to reach you, Hikaru…" _. I am so childish. Eep! I heard something! Time to head back inside! I went back inside and changed into my pajamas. As I lay on my bed, I began to worry about how Hikaru would react… Somehow, during all my worrying, I fell asleep.

At school the next day

"Hotaru-chan!" I yelled running towards my best friend

"What's up? And isn't this kinda reversing our roles?" she asked

"Nevermind that! Look!"

"Contacts! Yay!"

"Um, Hotaru-chan, have you seen the Hitachiins?" I asked her

"Oh, right! They were in the plaza!" She said

"Thanks!" I said while running off

I ran to the plaza. I looked everywhere then spotted them.

"HITACHIIN HIKARU!" I yelled

"Huh?" Hikaru said while turning around his dark ash hair getting messy from the wind

I ran up to him

"Hikaru-kun, please accept my letter! If you decide read it, please wait until the dance!" I said while bowing

"Umm… sure, uh… Who are you?" he asked

"Don't you remember me? Try imagining me with a bun and glasses." I instructed. He started thinking

"Wait… Are you Akimori Mayu?" he asked

"Mmhmm!" I said

"Wow… you look so different!" he said awestruck

"Thanks! Well, I'll see you at the dance!" I said while turning and leaving

"See you." He said

"Wow, Hikaru, I'm amazed you managed not to blush what with Mayu looking so cute." Kaoru said devilishly

"Shut up!" Hikaru said to his twin with a huge blush on his face

The next day

_Ding dong~ _rang the doorbell

"I'll get it!" I told the maids

"Yes?" I said opening the door

"Hello, this is a package from the Hitachiin residence." The delivery man told me

"Oh, I'll take that off your hands. Thank you!" I said chirpily

"Anytime." I closed the door

I ran up to my room, closed the door, opened the package, and examined the dress.

…

"This is horrendous!" I yelled.

The dress's sleeves were uneven lengths, the skirt was frayed, and the ribbon to adjust the waist was too big. It was also all white.

"Why? Why…?" I sat down and began to cry. I then examined the box, there was a card. It said:

_To Akimori Mayu-sama,_

_ What do you think of our _designer _dress? Horrible, right? Don't take it personally, we just wanted a good laugh._

_Gleefully,_

_Hitachiin bros._

"Those jerks! I'll show them! I'll finish before the dance tonight!" I then set off to my sewing machine and started my work.

The dance

Kaoru's POV

"Oi, Kaoru." Hikaru said to me

"What is it, Hikaru?" I asked him

"I kinda feel bad about what we did…"

"Did…? To who…?"

"To Akimori."

"Ahh… As I thought."

"How'd you know?"

"I just knew. Also, have you opened the letter yet?" I asked my elder brother

"Wh-what? D-don't be ridiculous!" he said nervously

"Uh-huh… Don't lie to me. I know you've taken a liking to her."

"Fine… You got me Kaoru."

"Now then… OPEN THE LETTER." I demanded

"Okay!"

I watched as he opened the letter. He read the contents in silence. When he reached the end, he blushed. It was tomato-no, it was on fire.

"What does it say?" I asked him. He simply handed it to me. I read the letter completely.

"Well, well, I'd say my brother is lovestruck." I said with with an evil grin

"No, I'm not!" he protested

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I asked her to dance, would you?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay then, I'll ask her. Oh, speak of the devil." I said as I saw Akimori enter. I looked at her outfit and gasped

"What?" Hikaru asked me

"Y-you remember how that dress looked?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, take a look at Akimori."

"Th-that's the dress we sent her… but she fixed it up nicely." Hikaru said nervously

She did fix it up nicely. She fixed the uneven sleeves by making them disconnected and re-hemming them. To fix the slouching waist, she added a corset. To hide the fray, she added ruffles with a pink ribbon running across the middle of the ruffle. Pink bows were tied around the top of the sleeves. She also wore a bow in her hair. She added a collar to the dress and put in a pink bow tied underneath her collar. She wore pink dolly shoes and white stockings. She basically turned into a sweet Lolita dress.

"Wow… She looks so cute…" Hikaru said while blushing like crazy

Mayu walked over

"You know, Hikaru-kun…" she said

"What?" he asked her

"What you did was… well… MEAN!" she yelled at him in utter annoyance

switching over to Mayu's POV

"Look, I'm sorry!" he apologized to me

"Hmph!" I said while turning on my heel to walk away

"Well, I guess you don't love me then." Hikaru said to me just loudly enough for me and Kaoru to hear. _"Aw, snap! I should not have said that!" _

I turned around and looked him in the face. I could feel myself tearing up.

"_How dare you!?_" I said to him.

Hikaru's POV

"_Dang it! I'm such an idiot! I do not want her to make that kind of face at all! She looks so sad and disappointed! If she wants to slap me, that's fine. I deserve it…" _I thought

Mayu

"_I want to slap him, but I can't…"_

I simply turned around and walked away.

"I am such an idiot!" Hikaru said loudly enough for everyone around him to hear. Everyone started to look at Hikaru

…

"Hey, Akimori! Wait up!" Kaoru said chasing after me

Outside

"Hey~! Akimori! Aki-…" Kaoru called after me

*sniff* "Hi Kaoru-kun. What's up?" I asked him

"Well, I want to apologize for my brother. He's a real idiot."

"Haha, you got that right." I said still sniffling

"Hey, um… You wanna dance with me instead of Hikaru?" He asked me

"Huh?"

"Well, truth is… I kind of always thought you were cute, so why not? I'm also just like Hikaru, so it's fine, right?" Kaoru said getting closer to me

"Err… I'm sorry… Kaoru-kun, but… if it's not Hikaru-kun, it wouldn't be the same." I said while pushing him away

"I see… good answer." He said to me while ruffling my hair

"Thanks." Kaoru then left

with Hikaru

"Why am I so stupid?"

"You just are." Kaoru said to me

"Oh, hi."

"Honestly, you're really losing your cool. Listen, I got you a second chance." Kaoru said while pulling me up

"Second chance?"

"Yeah, now get your butt out there, and tell her (Akimori) how you feel. Got it?" Kaoru said to me with a look saying 'if you screw this up, I will kill you'.

"O-okay!" I said running outside to the courtyard for fear of being murdered

I looked around then I saw blue eyes shining in the moonlight. I ran towards those eyes knowing who they belonged to.

Mayu's POV

"Man… Hikaru's such an idiot." I sighed

"Mayu!" Hikaru called out to me while running. He then reached me.

"When did I give you permission to call me by name?" I asked him

"Uhh… never. Sorry, but I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry about that prank. I was having a bad day that day."

"I forgive you." I told him

"Great! Now, it's time for me to give you my reply." He said suddenly

"Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready to h-…" I began to say

"Just listen to me!" he demanded

"O-okay." I said feeling a little scared. He kneeled down.

"I love you too…" he said while keeping a miraculously straight face. Meanwhile, I'm probably blushing like crazy.

"So… will you go out with me?" Hikaru asked

"Of course!" I said. He held out his arms and I leaped into the hug.

10 years later…

"Sakura! Nadeshiko! Come inside, it's time for dinner!" the twin girls looked up towards their mother who they so closely resembled. They had autumn color hair and sapphire blue eyes. The little 6 year olds looked sad/annoyed.

"But Mom! We're not done playing!" They said in unison

"You can play some more after you eat. Now come on, Daddy's back already." She called out

"Really!? Where?" they asked

"Right here. Mayu, it's pretty sad that they only come inside when you tell them I'm home." Their father stated

"Well, it's because you spoil them, Hikaru. You better not spoil Shougo." Their mother warned

"How can I not? They're really very adorable. I mean, look at them!"

"Okay, I get the message. But um, Hikaru, when are you going to dye your hair back?"

"Hmm… How about… never."

"Mom! Dad! We're hungry!" the twins complained

"Okay, come on let's eat. But first, could you get Shougo dear?" Mayu requested

"Okay, but first, a kiss." And so the two kissed.

"Mommy, when will you tell the story of how daddy proposed?" the twins asked

"Oh, right I told you of how he asked me out, but not how he proposed."

"Yeah!" the two said

"Well you two, that's a story for another time." Mayu said with a smile

**The End**

**Me: So touching!**

**Hikaru and Mayu: fainted from suddenly aging then de-aging**

**Me: So anti-climatic**

**Kaoru: I'll say!**

**Twin daughters: Mommy and Daddy look so young now!**

**Me: Umm… Yeah, I know this is just a one-shot, but please review so that I know whether or not I should make a sequel.**

**Everyone: Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She was my Girlfriend, but now my Wife**

**Me: Please enjoy the sequel to, "Did My Love Letter reach you?"**

**Kaoru: Do I and the other hosts (other than Hikaru) even appear?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Kaoru: How rude. You can never have just one of the set in here.**

**Me: You're not like a pair of shoes! You are both your own unique design.**

**Kaoru: Weird analogy.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Mayu: I'm nervous again!**

**Me: It'll be fine!**

**Mayu: But now I'm 21!**

**Hikaru: Me too!**

**Mayu and Hikaru: We're tired of suddenly aging and de-aging!**

**Me: You should not read this story if you haven't read the other one.**

**Twin daughters: Mommy and Daddy are young again!**

**Me: You two shouldn't even exist right now… We should start now…**

Hikaru's POV

At the Akimori estate.

"Please let me marry your daughter!" I said while bowing towards Mayu's parents.

"Hmm… Okay!" Mayu's mother, Shinkou agrees happily

"Does Mayu know of your intentions yet?" Mayu's father, Daichi asked sternly

"No, I decided to go you for permission first." I stated still bowing

"I see… Well, that's naturally the proper thing to do. She does seem to rather like you; you seem to really like her… Why not?" Daichi said with a broad smile on his face

"So, do you have the ring yet?" Shinkou asked

"No, I didn't want to buy it without knowing whether or not I have your blessing." I said with sad smile

"I see… Well, you better go buy it!" She said while shooing me out the door

"All right!" I said while happily exiting the estate

"Wow, they're both only 21 years of age…" Shinkou said after closing the door

"Only? I married you at age 19, my dear." Daichi said to his wife with a chuckle

"True, but, it's hard for me to believe how much our little daughter has grown up…"

"I know how you feel."

"Oi, Kaoru!" I called to my younger twin brother

"Oi, Hikaru! How'd it go?" he asked me

"Well, they…" I started sounding as though I would trail off

"Don't tell me they said no!" he asked sounding _very _worried

"They said yes!" I told him happily

"Jeez, don't worry me like that." He replied with a pretty sour look

"Well, can you come with me to pick a ring for her?" I asked rather suddenly

"Why?" he asked sounding annoyed

"Because I need a second opinion." I stated simply

"No way, it's cooler if you pick it on your own." He said while leaving

"Darn it, Kaoru!" I said as my brother started running away

"_Oh well, if she says yes, I'll be more proud since I will have picked it by myself…" _I thought to myself proudly. I walked to the limo and told the driver to take me to the jewelry shop, he nodded and then I entered the vehicle. We got there after a 20 min-or-so ride. I entered the shop and was greeted warmly. I walked over to the glass case and saw many rings. There was one that stood out to me though. It was perfect.

"Excuse me, I'll take this one." I told the jeweler pointing at the one I was admiring

"Yes, sir. What size, sir?" she asked me

"Size 4 please." I answered with a smile **(A/N: look up the asian sizes for rings.)**

"Of course, sir." She said while heading toward the back. I waited in silence. She came back.

"Here you are sir." She said handing me the ring in a velvet box.

"Thank you."

"That'll be 25,000 yen." She told me with a smile **(A/N: aprox: $250)**

"Oh, right." I said while getting out my card. I swiped it and didn't bother for a receipt. I went to the limo and told the driver to take me home. I got my phone out of my pocket and started dialing.

Piii

Piii

Piii

"Hello?" a sweet voice said to me

"Hi Mayu." I said with a smile on my face. I love hearing her voice

"Hikaru-kun! Hello! What's up?" she asked me excitedly

"Nothing, just wondering if you would like to meet me for dinner on Friday." I said calming down. I don't want it to be _too _obvious

"Sure, but I thought we were going to the movies." She said suspiciously

"Oh! Well, we could do that after dinner." I said worriedly. _"Crap, I was going to propose during the movie when the male lead proposes to the female lead. What now?"_

"Oh, okay! How's Kaoru-kun?" she asked me

"He's fine, just a little busy."

"Oh… true, his job does sound hectic. How's your little sister?" she asked sounding extra curious

"As rude as ever. I got her a silk dress and she said she hated it…" I answered sadly

"Aww, poor Hikaru-kun." She said in a mock pitying tone

"Haha, so, what time should I pick you up?"

"Umm… let's see… 7:30. That okay?" she asked

"That's fine."

"Okay! See you Friday!" she said in a very happy tone

"See you." I flipped my phone closed just as we parked.

"Thank you, Himikara-san." I said to the driver

"Anytime." The older fellow replied with a smile. I ran inside and towards Kaoru

"Kaoru!" I called to him

"Ah, Hikaru! Picked the ring already? Nice." He said in greeting

"That's not what I wanted to talk about!" I huffed

"Then, what is it?"

"I don't know where to propose!"

"Well, where were you thinking?"

"I was thinking at dinner or at the theater during the proposal scene in the movie."

"Both are too cliché." My little brother sighed

"Any _better _ideas?"

"How about… when it comes naturally?" he suggested

"Wait… 'when it comes naturally' …?" I asked him in confusion

"Yeah, you don't want it to sound dry and out of nowhere, do you?"

"Uh… no."

"Good. Now prepare for that dinner." Kaou said heading up the stairs

"Thank you, Kaoru." I called

"Mhm." He said continuing up

-Friday

"Thanks for picking me up!" Mayu said happily. Grr… she's so cute! She was wearing a pink dress with a white knit coat, black ballet flats and her hair kept back slightly with a headband. She left her bangs and small amounts of her hair in front to frame her face.

"No problem." I said while putting my arm around her shoulders _very _loosely, even so, she broke out into a huge blush. That's one thing I love about her. I also like to tease her when she's like this. So, I kissed her cheek.

"Hikaru-kun!" she gasped. This is too fun.

"What? We're dating, aren't we?" I asked her with an innocent look on my face

"B-but! You know I get embarrassed easily! A-and…" she protested, but I interrupted using my hand to move her head onto my shoulder. She automatically relaxed. The feeling of her soft cheek on my shoulder was too relaxing.

"So, where are we eating tonight?" she asked totally interrupting my thoughts

"Just a traditional Japanese place with individual rooms and little springs outside of the window. Nothing big." I said with a large grin knowing how much she likes traditional Japanese stuff.

"Really?" she asked eagerly with her head still on my shoulder

"Yup." I can't help but smile seeing her this happy

"Yay! I can't wait!" she said happily. Honestly, she needs to stop being so cute.

"I'm glad you're happy." I said turning my head away from her face due to feeling a blush creep on to my face. It didn't help much though, especially since she started freaking hugging my freaking arm! Luckily, we got to the restaurant. Geez, she's getting a lot more comfortable with hugging me.

"Wow…" she said while she admired the layout of the place. I have to admit, it's pretty nice.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked us

"Yes, for two, under the name of Hitachiin." I answered

"Of course, right this way." She led me and Mayu to our eating room. It was a tatami style room with a table for two and nice view of the garden outside.

"Wow, are we allowed to go outside?" Mayu asked the hostess eagerly. The slightly older woman smiled at Mayu's enthusiasm and said that we can. To that, Mayu thanked her over and over. She then left us with our menus and hungry stomachs.

"I can't wait to go out there…" Mayu said looking out at the garden longingly

"We will, after dinner." I said stretching her cheeks for the pure fun of it.

"OW!" she said smacking my hands away from her face, leaving red marks on my hands and her face. She started rubbing her cheeks tenderly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I said with obvious glee in how much I ticked her off

"It's okay… but seriously, I get enough of that from my mom…" she said while still rubbing her cheeks

"Really?" I asked her with sincere interest

"Yeah, she keeps saying…" but she was interrupted

"Hello, my name's Miyu, I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you two like to drink?" she asked

"Water." Mayu and I said in perfect synch

"Okay, I'll be right back with your waters." She said while bowing. She then left

"You were saying?" I asked my dear girlfriend

"Oh, right. She keeps saying, 'Even though you're already 21, you're still my baby girl!'" she said with a sigh

"Well, your mother is really interesting. But at least there's one thing she doesn't do that I do." I said with a mischievous smile

"What is that?" she asked me

"Kiss your cheek." I said bringing my lips across the table to the side of her face

"Hikaru!" she protested. I sat back in my chair obviously pleased that I managed to kiss her soft cheek. I mean, come on, she won't give me her lips, so I'll enjoy her cheek.

"Now, now, you should decide on what to order before our waitress comes." At that remark, she puffed her cheeks and pursed her lips. She then looked at her menu. As soon as she heard the wood sliding door open, she reverted back to normal. I held in a chuckle at how she changed. We told the waitress what we would like, and then she left. She came back a little later with our food. We ate in silence for awhile until… she looked up at me.

"Pfft." She started to laugh…?

"What is it…?" I asked her

"You have teriyaki sauce all over your face! It looks like a moustache and beard!" she laughed. I brought my hand to lightly touch my face… and I saw on my fingertips… teriyaki sauce…

"Well, now that I know how charming my makeover is… how about I give you one!" I said running to her side and rubbing my face on hers.

"Eww! Eww! Stop!" I stopped. We both looked at each other then…

"Ku ku ku… HA HA HA HA!" we both laughed loudly. We were brown monsters. After about 6 minutes of that, we went to the restrooms to wash our faces.

-In the restroom (still Hikaru's POV)

"Okay, focus. You now know how and where to propose, just wait it out, wait it out…" I said to myself hoping to calm down but…

"GAAHHH! What if she says no? What'll I do?" I asked myself loudly

"All right, calm down, if she says no, I need to be understanding." With that, I walked out of the restroom to our room and saw that she was already back

"What took you?" she asked me

"Nothing." I answered coolly

"Okay…?" we ate in silence and finished after a little while. We then headed outside to admire the garden. Mayu found a little creek and we sat by it. I sat next to her.

"You want to know what I love about you?" I asked her

"Sure…?" she said

"Okay, I love how smart you are, you're top of the class. I love that cute tilt of your head you do when you don't understand. I love how much you blush at the smallest gesture. How you are so oblivious, how you just change into a different person when your friends are hurt, how serious you are when you study, how you so selflessly help your friends, and on top of all that, you're really cute." I said miraculously without blushing. I wish I could say the same for Mayu though… she is beet red. I can practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Th-thank you…" she said shyly

"I think that, if we had a life together, I would find more things about you to love."

"Wait, what?" she asked noticing the 'life together part'

"Mayu." I said turning to face her while getting on one knee

"Y-yes?" she inquired. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a box. I then opened it and showed her the contents. The engagement ring I bought. It was a beautiful silver ring with a half centimeter high crystal standing on top with silver leaves on either side of the crystal so that it looks like a rose.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her. She started… tearing up…? She brought her hands to her face

"Woah! Are you okay?" I asked her

"I'm fine. And yes! I'll marry you! I love you so much!" she said flinging herself into my arms. I then slipped the ring on her left-hand ring finger. And then I hear…

FLASH

That was a camera… I turned my head towards the noise and I saw our families!

"MOM! DAD! KAORU! AGEHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked furiously

"Mom! Dad!" Mayu exclaimed

"We're so proud of you!" my mother gushed

"Good job son." My father commented

"These pictures will be a nice surprise for the old host club!" Kaoru yelled with a sinister grin

"We're happy for the both of you." Mayu's parents said with kind smiles. Oh well, might as well. Me and Mayu posed for the pictures as goofily as possible.

-Saturday

"So, when's the wedding?" our mother's asked

"Um… hopefully in five months." I answered

"Five months!? Hikaru! That's too far away!" my mother yelled

"Hitachiin-san, I'm fine with waiting that long." Mayu pleaded

"Well, I'm not!" my mother said childishly while crossing her arms over her chest and puffing her cheeks.

"Now now, Hitachiin-san, it's not your wedding; it's Hikaru-kun's and Mayu-chan's." Mayu's mother scolded

"But it's still a really long wait." My mother said with a frown

"Well, the main things are the gown, the bridesmaid dresses, the tuxedos, the wedding hall, the reception hall and the catering." Me and Mayu explained

"If that's all, then we can take care of that!" our mother's said in perfect synch

"B-but we would like to do things on our own." Mayu stammered

"WE WANT GRANDCHIDREN!" Our mother's bellowed. Mayu and I jumped at their action.

"So that's why you were so happy." I said to them with a grin

"U-ummm…"

"You were supportive because you want grandkids… Watson! I believe I found the solution to this case." I said addressing Mayu in an admittedly weird way

"What is it? Sherlock?" Mayu inquired suppressing a laugh

"We and by case, I meant a compromise." I said with a smile

"Compromise?"

"Yes, we will have the wedding two months early so as to appease our mothers' cries." I said while puffing a non-existent pipe

"I'm fine with that, but will the 'suspects' be available on that date?" my fiancée questioned while sticking to the Sherlock Holmes theme

"They will! We will pay them extra to be at the wedding." Our mothers chimed in

"Very well, Watson! We shall go to the bridal shop to acquire a dress for you will be bride at the wedding." I instructed

"But Sherlock, isn't Dr. John Watson a man? Why should he wear a dress?" Mayu asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but in this case, Watson, you are a woman." I told her while pulling her to the front door, then to the limo

"Alright, but no more cases after this one." She said to me with a smile

"Very well." I said while pulling her towards me so that our lips would meet. She pulled away almost immediately

"Hikaru! I told you I wanted our first kiss to be at the altar!" she scolded

"Sorry." I said with a teasing face

"Mo! That was my first kiss too." She said while looking at her feet

"Alright, no more kisses until the wedding." I told her with an apologetic face

"I forgive you." She said while pulling me into the car.

-Two months later

A beautiful young woman in a white dress walked towards me with a smile on her face. I forgot to mention that she's arm-in-arm with her father, whoops. Although her face was slightly obscured by the veil, I could see that she's beaming. That fact makes me smile too. Whereas she looks amazing, I look a little plain. I'm just wearing the normal white tuxedo. My hair is still not dyed back to its original orange-ish glory. The best man is, of course, my brother Kaoru. He's looking at me weirdly. The reason is probably because I'm blushing. Can you blame me? Mayu looks amazing! Oh, she's at my side already. Turn around and face the officiator. Blah, blah, blah, blah… then I hear:

"Do you, Hitachiin Hikaru, take Akimori Mayu as your lawful wife?" he asked me

"I do." I vowed

"And do you, Akimori Mayu, take Hitachiin Hikaru, as your lawful husband?" he asked the stunningly beautiful Mayu to my left

"I do." She said with her smile growing even more

"You may now, kiss the bride." The man told me. He didn't have to tell me twice though. I bent down a little to kiss my now dear wife Mayu, to officially seal the marriage. Even though it was our second kiss, it was amazing. I never felt happier. Everyone was cheering. We ran down the aisle to the limo to take us to the reception hall.

The reception was fun. We had the bouquet toss, and Mayu's dear friend Fuyuhana Sora caught it. As for the garter toss, we kept it on Mayu's ankle so that it's not too awkward for her. I pulled it off her ankle and tossed it into the crowd. One of my friends, Harutsuki Tsubasa caught it and started blushing and I know why. He's always liked Sora. I'm happy for him. We started the Father-daughter dance, and then we had the Mother-son dance, and then finally, the husband-wife dance. Even the embarrassing slide-show didn't ruin our mood; we just kept laughing at our younger selves. Eventually, it was time to leave for the honeymoon. For that, we just went to Venice, Italy.

One year into the marriage and Mayu gave birth to beautiful twin girls that resembled her very closely. Five years later she gave birth to a handsome baby boy that resembled me.

"And that girls, is the story of our wedding." I told our 6 year old twin daughters.

"Wow, Daddy was so cliché." Sakura and Nadeshiko said with nonchalant faces. Under that, I know they're happy though.

"WAAHHH!" cried a baby boy

"I'll get him Hikaru." Mayu called to me. Her beauty hasn't faded at all. If anything, she looks even more beautiful than ever before.

"Thanks Mayu!"

"Daddy! Guess what happened at the grocery store!" Sakura said

"What?" I asked with a smile at their enthusiasm

"The cashier-man asked Mommy out for dinner!" Nadeshiko answered

"Oh really?" I asked growing angry

"Yup! And even when Mommy told him that she's happily married, he didn't back off!" They said in unison. That's it, I'm going shopping with her next time.

"Dada! Dada!" I heard Shougo calling me

"Yes Shougo?" I asked going over to my son and wife

"He's rather restless, Hikaru." Mayu said in a slight grunt due to our son's weight

"Here, I'll take him." I took him out of my wife's arms

"Thank you." She gasped. I didn't give her much time to breathe as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Kya! Cover your eyes!" our daughters called covering the other's eyes

"Next time, I'm going shopping with you, no matter what it is. Okay?" I asked her with irritation evident in my voice

"O-okay. Girls! Did you tell him?" Mayu asked our daughters

"Yes…" they admitted

"Why didn't you want them to tell me?" I asked her

"Because I knew you would act like this." she told me with a loving smile. Man, being 28 years old does not change how cute she is.

"Oh well. Sakura! Nadeshiko!" I called our daughters

"Yes Daddy?" they said running into the house towards me

"In the future, when a boy asks you out, tell him to come to me and Mommy first. Okay?" I instructed them

"Okay!"

"And make sure he can distinguish the two of you."

"Yes, Daddy!" they said with smiles on their faces. I ruffled their autumn color hair. Honestly, whenever they're happy, their ocean blue eyes practically glow.

DING DONG. Rang the doorbell

"That's probably the uncles and aunts. I'll get it." Mayu said rushing towards the door. She opened it and

"Hi Mayu-chan!" Hotaru greeted. She came with her daughter and son named Ami and Riku. Ami is 6, and Riku is 7. Her husband Makoto is at work. They started dating before Mayu and Hikaru.

"Hi, Mayu." Sora and Tsubasa greeted in unison. They came with their 6 year old daughter and 5 year old son. Their names are Medley (spelled with the katakana: me, do, and ri), and Akira.

"Ami! Riku! Medley! Akira!" Sakura and Nadeshiko greeted while running towards their friends.

"Let's go play!" they said while dragging the kids off

"Mommy! Save us!" Riku and Akira pleaded

"Have fun!" Hotaru and Sora waved

"NOOOOO!" they bawled being dragged off

"Haha, kids." Hotaru laughed

"It's good to see you guys again." Mayu said happily

"Yeah, same here."

DING DONG

"I'll get it." I told Mayu

"Okay!" she smiled. I opened the door and saw my brother and Mayu's cousin. Miyu

"Hey, Kaoru! Hi Miyu!" I greeted. I would've hugged them if I wasn't carrying Shougo

"Miyu! I'm glad you could come!" Mayu greeted

"Same here, cous'." Greeted Mayu's identical cousin. Mayu and Miyu look strangely alike. They were born on the same day too. So weird.

"Miyu! I have to talk to you about something! Cousin-to-cousin!" Mayu said dragging Miyu off

"Now I know where our daughters get it from." I said while sweat-dropping

Mayu's POV

"Miyu! Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" I asked my twin cousin

"Yes…?" the answered

"Who's the guy?"

"…"

"I couldn't hear that. Say it again."

"Kaoru." She said with an evident blush

"KAORU? AS IN OUR BROTHER-IN-LAW KAORU?" I asked her

"Yes." She answered quietly

"WHAT?" I heard not only my voice, but my husband's as well

"Congratulations!" I said hugging my dear cousin

"Uh, thanks."

"Let's go out there now. I don't want you away from your fiancée too long." I said leading my cousin out the door.

"Okay." She replied with a smile

Normal POV

Mayu and Hikaru had just one more son two years later, and Kaoru and Miyu had a successful wedding and had triplets to everyone's surprise. Eventually, Sakura married Riku, and Nadeshiko married Akira and all four had beautiful children, while Shougo and their youngest, Kei, married two lovely young ladies and also had children who were of course, Mayu and Hikaru's grandchildren.

The end

**Me: This took forever to finish! And I'm sorry if Hikaru and Kaoru seemed pretty OOC, which they probably did.**

**Mayu, Hikaru, Miyu and Kaoru: *In a coma from suddenly becoming grandparents then just 16 years of age***

**Me: I should stop having their futures in fanfictions…**

**Hotaru: I wonder how me and Sora are fine.**

**Me: Same.**

**Mayu: Please don't have me become a grandma ever again!**

**Sakura and Nadeshiko: We're the same age as Mom and Dad now!**

**Mayu and Hikaru: 0.0**

**Me: Again, how do you two exist?**

**Sakura and Nadeshiko: As long as you're alive, Sonata, we are!**

**Me: Dang. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this uber long story. Please review! Bye!**


End file.
